slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Śluzakomaniak/Endless underground game
Rozdział 1 Był rok 2050. Została stworzona wirtualna rzeczywistość w postaci gry na konsolę. Pewien 17letni chłopak imieniem Szymon stał 10godzin w kolejce by dostać darmowa grę która była dla pierwszych 50osób. Gdy Szymon dostał grę wrócił do Domu i od razu ją rozpakował. Zaczął czytać instrukcję i zasady gry. Jego uwagę przyciągnął napis "UWAGA! Jedynym znanym sposobem na wyjście z gry jest przejście gry! jeśli umrzesz w grze, w realnym świecie spotyka cię to samo" -ehh.. wchodzić do gry czy nie?- powiedziałem -Zaryzykuję.. -dodałem po chwili i wszedłem do gry. Załadował się przede mną panel w którym miałem stworzyć swój avatar. Po 20minutach mój avatar był gotowy. Byłem ubrany w Fioletową Koszulkę, Ciasne, brązowe spodnie i Czarne Trampki. Gdy przycisnąłem napis "zatwierdź avatar". Po chwili otworzył się kolejny panel w którym miałem wybrać swój środek transportu zwanym Mecha-Bestią oraz broń nazywaną Blasterem. Były wymienione trzy Mecha-Bestie; Mecha Koń, Mecha pies i Mecha hiena. Wybrałem Mecha Konia i otworzyłem kolejny panel by nadać Mechowi Kolory. Nadałem mu czarno-Granatowe Kolory. Później miałem wybrać Blaster. Miałem do wyboru Pow Blaster, Sharp Blaster i Aqua Blaster. Wybrałem Aqua Blaster i nadałem mu kolory takie jak Mechowi. Pojawił się kolejny panel w którym miałem wybrać śluzaka. -śluzak? -powiedziałem- co to ten cały śluzak? -dodałem a przede mną pojawiło się wyjaśnienie że Śluzak to amunicja do Blastera. Miałem do wyboru Skałowca, Zderzaka i Tormato. Po kolei sprawdzałem ich statystyki.Gdy nacisnąłem na pierwszego śluzaka wyskoczyło mi; Nazwa: Skałowiec, Typ: ogień, Specjalność: Wybuchy. Gdy kliknąłem na drugiego wyskoczyło mi Nazwa: Zderzak, Typ: Ziemia, Specjalność: Mocne Uderzanie. W trzecim śluzaku wyskoczyło mi Nazwa; Tormato, Typ; Powietrze, Specjalność; tworzenie Tornad. Wybrałem Zderzaka i nazwałem go Joey. Gdy przycisnąłem przycisk "gotowe" pojawiłem się w jakimś dziwnym,podziemnym świecie. -WOW.. wszystko dopracowali.. każdy szczegół.. -powiedziałem patrząc się na tysiące innych graczy. -Ci wszyscy ludzie są gotowi na śmierć.. -patrzyłem na innych z podziwem.. Przed wszystkimi pojawiła się instrukcja jak otworzyć panel z wyposażeniem, mapą na której pojawiały się tylko miejsca w których byliśmy, Instrukcja taka jak była przy płycie z grą, Lista Zadań, statystyki swoich śluzaków i śluzaków innych graczy z naszej Drużyny oraz opisy śluzaków/stworzeń/roślin które widzieliśmy. Wszystkim nam nakazano pójść do centrum Jaskini Skalnej w której się znajdowaliśmy. w Centrum Jaskini skalnej Znajdowało się miasto o nazwie "Miasto Startowe". Wszystkim zaliczyło się zadanie "Miasto Startowe". Nakazano nam strzelić swoimi śluzakami w sklepienie Jaskini. Większość Ludzi miała Skałowca,zderzaka miało około 30% ludzi a Tormato tylko około 20%. Wszystkim się zaliczyło Kolejne Zadanie "Pierwszy strzał". Poprzez strzelenie każdy śluzak osiągnął 1 lvl. Większość Graczy miała 3 lvl (1 lvl od śluzaka, a kolejne 2 poprzez wykonanie zadań). Pokazał nam się komunikat że os tej chwili możemy robić co chcemy. Ja i kilkunastu innych graczy wyjęliśmy swoje Mecha-bestie z Wyposażenia i pojechaliśmy poza miasto w poszukiwaniu śluzaków. Nikogo nie widziałem w zasięgu moich oczu. Znalazłem krzak Pustynnych Jagód. Zerwałem 5 jagód i pojechałem dalej. Dojechałem do końca Jaskini. Jechałem przy ścianie bo słyszałem że tam są poukrywane miejsca. Dojechałem do "wejścia" do innej jaskini.. Przed Jaskinią stał Człowiek (postać z gry). Nad Postacią była jego nazwa. Postać nazywała się John Bull. Był on Bossem którego trzeba było pokonać żeby odblokować Jaskinię Zachodnią. W jego Wnykach widziałem 6 śluzaków o piątych poziomach. -Nie pokonam go z jednym śluzakiem o 1 lvl'u.. -powiedziałem wyjmując Namiot który dostałem na start Rozłożyłem Namiot po czym odszedłem od niego kilkadziesiąt metrów w poszukiwaniu śluzaków. Po Kilku minutach znalazłem Skałowca siedzącego na skale. Powoli do niego podszedłem a śluzak się na mnie zaczął patrzeć. Wyjąłem Pustynną Jagodę i dałem śluzakowi. Śluzak wskoczył mi na rękę, zjadł jagodę a przede mną pojawił się komunikat "Czy chcesz złapać śluzaka". Przycisnąłem "Tak" i nazwałem śluzaka Hans. Okazało się że ten skałowiec miał 3lvl dzięki czemu mój poziom podniósł sie do 6lvl'u. Miałem 2poziomy do rozdania śluzakom. Punkty oddałem Joey'owi który dzięki temu zyskał 3poziom.Zacząłem być zmęczony więc wróciłem do Namiotu, dałem jedną jagodę Joey'owi i zasnąłem. Rozdział 2 Minęły 4 dni od rozpoczęcia Gry.Zostało odblokowane 5 miast i jedna jaskinia-Jaskinia tęczowa. Zdobywałem poziomy walcząc z kamiennymi podobiznami śluzaków o 3 metrach wysokości. Zdobyłem 12 poziom i ulepszyłem moje śluzaki do 6 poziomu. Uznałem że z dwoma śluzakami o 6 poziomie pokonam Johna Bulla który miał 31 poziom. Podszedłem do Bulla i zaakceptowałem walkę z nim. Stałem a przede mną stał Bull który strzelił we mnie Zamrażaczem który stworzył ścianę zasłaniającą mi Bulla lecz Joey dał sobie radę z rozwaleniem lodowej ściany. Bull głównie strzelał we mnie Granatnikiem, Skałowcem albo Zębaczem lecz mnie nie trafiał bo cały czas chowałem się za skałami. W końcu wszystkie skały zostały rozwalone a ja nie miałem gdzie się chować. Bull we mnie strzelił zderzakiem który zabrał mi połowę życia. Strzeliłem w niego Joey'em który zabrał mu tylko 30% życia. -Nigdy go nie pokonam.. -Powiedziałem a za chwilę oberwałem skałowcem który sprowadził moje zdrowie prawie do zera -Teraz dobiję cię moją bronią specjalną! -powiedział Bull wyjmując wnykę z jakimś dziwnym.. czarnym śluzakiem.. Gdy najechałem na śluzaka okazało się że to nie jest śluzak.. tylko ghul.. jego statystyki to Gatunek: Tempesto, Ghul Tormato, Lvl: 1, płeć: samiec -skąd masz ghula? i co to są te ghule? -spytałem się Bulla -Dostałem go kiedyś od Blakka.. on ma ich całe mnóstwo- powiedział Bull strzelając nim we mnie Myślałem że to mój koniec lecz.. nagle oberwałem jakimś dziwnym zielonym śluzakiem który mnie uleczył. -Skąd wziął się ten śluzak?- powiedziałem po czym się odwróciłem i zobaczyłem chłopaka o nicku "Kald" Bull strzelił Tempesto w Kalda lecz ten odbił ghula maczugą prosto w Bulla. Ghul uderzył w Bulla i Bull gdzieś zniknął.Za pokonanie Bulla Kald dostał 5 poziomów które mi oddał. -Dzięki za uratowanie życia i za te poziomy- powiedziałem -Nie ma za co.. -odpowiedział Kald, przywołał swojego mecha (zieloną Mecha Hienę) i zaczął odjeżdżać. Zauważyłem że Kald ma 21 poziom -Poczekaj! -powiedziałem biegnąc za Kaldem -Co chcesz? -spytał się -chcę się zapytać.. skąd masz tak wysoki poziom? -spytałem -Dostałem 5poziomów za odblokowanie Jaskini tęczowej, kolejne 6 za odblokowanie 2 Miast w tej Jaskini Skalnej, 7 poziomów zdobyłem poprzez śluzaki i 3 za wykonanie zadań.. -odpowiedział -emm.. a chciałbyś może wstąpić do mojej drużyny? -spytałem się wysyłając Kaldowi Zaproszenie. Kald je zaakceptował, ja przyzwałem swojego Mecha i wjechaliśmy do Jaskini Zachodniej którą odblokowaliśmy. -Jestem głodny.. - powiedziałem rozglądając się za jedzeniem Zauważyłem Pustynną Jabłoń i podjechałem do niej a Kald pojechał dalej zwiedzać Jaskinię. Wspiąłem się na Jabłoń, zerwałem jedno Jabłko. -AŁ!! TO BOLAŁO! - powiedział tajemniczy głos -kto to powiedział? -spytałem się ale nikogo nie widziałem Zerwałem jeszcze kilka jabłek. -PRZESTAŃ!! TO BOLI!! -znów odezwał się ten tajemniczy głos i wtedy zrozumiałem że to drzewo się odzywało Zeskoczyłem z drzewa. -Czemu zrywałeś moje jabłka? -powiedział Ent -Przepraszam.. myślałem że jesteś zwyczajną Jabłonią.. - powiedziałem -Ehh.. dobra.. ale następnym razem uważaj z czego zrywasz owoce.. -powiedział Ent a ja wsiadłem na Mecha i pojechałem w poszukiwaniu Kalda. Po kilku minutach znalazłem Kalda i zauważyłem że ma on 26poziom. -Jak tak szybko nabiłeś 5poziomów?- spytałem się i zauważyłem na jakiegoś dziwnego śluzaka na ramieniu Kalda. Rozdział 3 -Jak widzisz... Mam nowego śluzaka.. który ma 5poziom.. -powiedział Kald Po chwili w moim panelu zauważyłem że ktoś wysłał mi prezent. Okazało się że Kald wysłał mi tego śluzaka. Śluzak nazywał się Wzdętośluzak. Wyświetlił mi się komunikat "czy chcesz przyjąć prezent", przycisnąłem "Tak" i nazwałem śluzaka "Edek". 5Poziomów Kalda zniknęło i przeszło na moje konto dzięki czemu miałem 22poziom. Wyświetlił mi się komunikat "Jesteś najlepszym graczem w grze!". -Mam 22poziom.. i jestem najlepszym graczem..-powiedziałem z niedowierzaniem -Dotychczas to ja byłem graczem nr. 1.. - powiedział Kald -a.. i dzięki za tego śluzaka.. -powiedziałem -Nie ma za co.. tobie bardziej się przyda.. -powiedział Kald Gdy spojrzałem na pasek głodu Kalda i na swój pasek głodu, uznałem że musimy coś koniecznie zjeść bo zginiemy z głodu. Dałem Kaldowi 2Jabłka i sobie też zjadłem 2.Dałem moim 3śluzakom moje ostatnie (3) pustynne jagody. -Poszukajmy jakiegoś miasta-zaproponował Kald -Dobry pomysł- powiedziałem i razem z Kaldem ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Po kilkunastu minutach dotarliśmy do najbliższego miasta. Zjedliśmy tam coś a ja za 50monet kupiłem sobie Tableta z Slugnetem. Umieściłem tam że odblokowałem Jaskinie Zachodnią a Kald umieścił że odblokował tęczową Jaskinię. -Nudno tu. -powiedziałem -No- zgodził sie ze mną Kald -To.. może pojedziemy do Jaskini tęczowej?- zaproponowałem -Zgoda.. sam jej jeszcze zbyt dobrze nie zbadałem..-odpowiedział Kald Po 30minutach dotarliśmy do tęczowej Jaskini. Gdy do niej wjechałem, zauważyłem że wszystko jest w kolorach tęczy. Jechaliśmy i nagle dotarliśmy do końca jednej z milionów tęczy w tej jaskini. Wyskoczyły na nas 3 krasnoludki ubrane w zielone stroje. -Kim jesteście?- spytałem się -Jesteśmy Krasnoludami pilnującymi skarbu! -powiedział jeden z krasnoludków i strzelił w nas dziwnym tęczowym śluzakiem który nas związał tęczą. -Skarb? -powiedziałem rozrywając tęczę i strzelając w Krasnoludy moim Wzdętośluzakiem który ich "uśpił". Za nimi rzeczywiście był skarb a dokładniej skrzynia pełna złota. Wziąłem skrzynię na mecha i odjechałem razem z Kaldem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach